


The Things We Do For Love

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was cat.</p></blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Love

"I should be able to find someone to take him in a day or two." Buffy clucked at the kitten, scratching it under the chin.

Ten minutes later, Angel was bending down, warily looking at the creature. "Here kitty, kitty," he warbled. The cat eyed him disdainfully, hissed and in the blink of an eye left four long claw marks down his arm.

"Shit!" Once upon a time, he would have skinned it alive and then broken its neck in payback. Instead, he was heading to his refrigerator to pour a saucer of milk.

Spike was right, he was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was cat.


End file.
